


A Matter of Opinion

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Written for the 2016 Sentinel Secret Santa Drabble Days.  Prompt: deer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Sentinel Secret Santa Drabble Days. Prompt: deer

"But it sends the wrong message, Jim."  
  
"Hand me that screwdriver, Chief."  
  
"It says it's okay to tolerate bullying. Did you know that the term 'reindeer games' is officially in the dictionary?  It means activities done by a clique to make outsiders feel inadequate."  
  
"Now give me that bottom support."  
  
"And Rudolph only gets accepted when he becomes useful to Santa. Then all those two-faced reindeer are all of a sudden 'you are so wonderful Rudolph. You'll go down in history, Rudolph.'"  
  
"Just hold this up right here, Chief, so I can finish attaching it."  
  
"And besides, Jim, these big displays are so tacky. What is Simon thinking?"  
  
Jim sat back and sighed. "Blair, Simon's been living in a cramped apartment for the last two years. He's finally in a house for the first time since his divorce. He's probably thinking that he's a proud home owner and wants to show off a little."  
  
"Well, yeah.  There is that."  
  
"So, love of my life, let's be Simon's good friends and finish securing this display on the roof, then go down and have some dinner with Simon and Daryl."  
  
Blair reached over to give Jim a quick kiss. "Okay, big boy, you've convinced me." He added, sentinel-soft, "But I still think Rudolph shouldn't have forgiven them so quickly." Jim laughed.  
  
Back down on the front lawn, Jim signaled Daryl to turn on the power to the display. Instantly, an animated neon Santa and his nine trusty reindeer traveled the length of the roof, repeating every three seconds.  
  
"Well," Blair conceded, "It does look pretty impressive. And Rudolph's red nose is kind of cute."  
  
"So is yours, babe," Jim replied. Before Blair could object to that comment, Jim pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss.


End file.
